


Hit the Jackpot

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Casino, Angst, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Gift Fic, M/M, Reunions, Romance, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Barty felt like he'd been tossed aside by Regulus, but he'd be damned if he didn't keep showing his face around. Written for Sophie (Screaming Faeries)





	Hit the Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScreamingFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingFae/gifts).



The House of Black Casino was the largest establishment to thrive in London in this age, and of course, it's owned by the Black family themselves. It was certainly a hit among the citizens. The ringing from the slot machines, the shouts from the gamblers, and the projecting voice of announcers rivalled the casino's jingles and jazz music playing all over the building. All of it filled Barty's ears. He could feel the excited and confident vibes coming from the other gamblers, particularly the older women who had more gossip stories than they had teeth.

It was all the same time and time again. The House of Black Casino was always full of people willing to dump their money into the slots and games. They could take every dime he owned.

There was one person that Barty wanted to see, yet he  _didn't_  want to see at the same time. Barty didn't want to see the man who held his heart with that  _woman_  hanging on his arm.

The hooker's arm deserved to be burned for being hooked to  _his_  man. Though, Barty couldn't really claim him, could he? Not while he's parading that broad with him all the time.

He snorted to himself. Bugger that. Regulus Black was his whether he wanted him or not. The only thing that soured the situation was that he hadn't spoken to Regulus face to face in weeks.

Barty was always around the casino, weaving through the slot machines and games to get the slightest glimpse of his love; he only ever saw him with Glenda Chittock. She may have been a reporter, but to Barty, the only thing relevant about her was that 'chit' was in her name.

Trying his hand at the craps table didn't do anything to improve his mood. He placed his bet like all the others when it was his turn, but when it was his turn to roll a seven from the dice, he couldn't achieve the desired number.

"Better luck next time, kid," an older man told him, trying to cheer him up.

Bah. Seeing Glenda bald would cheer him up.

With a shake of his head, Barty tried one of the slot machines. He sat in between two elderly women when he inserted his betting money. He pulled the lever a few times, growing tired of it quickly until he won triple the amount of money he'd put in. A large grin stretched on his face; if he was winning now, it was only a matter of time before he'd get the real jackpot.

Then Glenda Chittock—with her long, black hair and hourglass shape, always wearing those suffocating, tight dresses—can buffer off into oblivion.

Barty left the slot machines with a small scowl. He needed to get Glenda out of his mind; it was ruining his built-up mojo. He approached the bar, the bartender smiling at him. He tried not to become a regular at the Blacks' bar.

"Your regular on the rocks, Mr. Crouch?" she asked.

Damn. Apparently, Barty didn't try hard enough; it had become his haven since Regulus dropped him like a sack of poker chips. He gave her a quick nod and tapped on the counter until she slid him the glass containing his drink. As his eyes swept across his surroundings, Barty took the glass and began to sip from it.

He tried blocking out his emotions. It wasn't healthy to visit the House of Black so consistently and blow through his money just to look at the man who rejected him.

Yet Barty didn't give a damn about health. He gave a damn about Regulus, even if it was apparent Regulus didn't give a damn about him.

All he could think about was the way her arm looped around Regulus' elbow. That should be  _his_  arm. The way Regulus' hand lightly brushed against hers. That should be the way he touched  _him_. The way she would laugh and grin at something Regulus said with that bored look on his face. That should be  _him_  laughing with Regulus.

He slammed the glass on the counter, gesturing with his hand for another round. Thinking about the blonde broad again made him need another shot. Since he was gambling more money away, at least he could blame it on the alcohol and not the heartbreak.

If Barty saw Regulus with Glenda tonight, there was enough liquid courage in him this time to make a stand. Barty was getting his man, damnit. He swung around in his chair, facing the dark-haired, handsome man who tapped on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

His body tensed automatically, relaxing seconds later. Tilting his head, Barty met the dark eyes of Regulus Black. Regulus' hair was swept back neatly, and Barty had to resist thinking of the ways he could mess it up.

"I'm just sitting here like I'm supposed to," Barty replied smoothly, playing off the way his thoughts were wandering and his heart was skipping when Regulus touched his shoulder. This is how it was meant to be; Regulus being there with him. Not with  _her_. Not touching  _her_. Just Barty.

Regulus sighed. "You've been sulking over here at the bar for weeks now," he said. "I was starting to get concerned."

 _As if_  Regulus didn't know the reason. How dare he act otherwise!

"Do you care enough to explain why you ignored me for weeks?" Barty demanded. "One minute we're perfectly comfortable in each other's arms, and the next minute you have Chittock flocking around you like a reporting needing a scoop!"

Regulus licked his lips quickly. "Mother and Father didn't approve of the reputation," Regulus muttered, eyes cast down in shame and guilt. "It would hurt the brand if we were shown to be together." He looked around quickly. "If they saw us this close now, I would hate to imagine what they'd do."

Barty scoffed harshly. "To Hell with what your parents think of our relationship," he hissed, pushing out of his seat and standing. "I could care less what people think of me, and I thought you felt the same."

"I don't care," Regulus argued before cursing under his breath. Barty was sure that meant he was going to say something to contradict his statement.

"Don't you dare bring Sirius into this either," Barty added. "I know he would screw that Lupin man on this very bar just to prove he doesn't care what your parents say."

Regulus looked away. "Like Remus would allow that," he mumbled before shaking his head and facing Barty again. "I thought you would understand. It's not like I'm shagging Glenda."

"It's the principle of the matter," Barty countered. "I was shunned by my family after announcing my love to you, and do you know what I did? I lived. They didn't matter if they didn't accept me. Your parents' input doesn't matter either."

He watched Regulus bite his lip, and he knew he was wearing the man down. He knew that he would get his way in the end. Barty's fingers twitched; he could feel the sweat starting to form when Regulus jerked his head to the side.

"Follow me," he said.

 _As if_  Barty would say no.

Regulus gave the bartender a nod. "Put his drinks on my tab," he said. "And buzz my office if someone asks for me."

The bartender dipped her head with another smile. "Yes, Mr. Black," she said.

Appearing to be satisfied, Regulus turned on his heel and began to walk off. Barty followed him, knowing the direction they were heading was towards Regulus' office.

It didn't take them long to reach the office, and once they were inside, Regulus leaned against his door.

"I do love you, Barty," he said, eyes watching Barty's movements, which consisted of pacing back and forth slightly. "I never stopped."

Those words were everything Barty wanted to hear. Everything he's been wanting to hear since Regulus began to ignore him. He could listen to those words over and over again.

"Oh no, Regulus Black is defying his parents with such a confession," Barty announced dramatically. "It's the end of the world as we know it."

Regulus gave Barty an unamused expression. "You're making me regret my decision," he said.

Barty snorted and grabbed the sides of Regulus' suit jacket. He pulled Regulus closer to him, their lips mere millimetres apart.

"The only thing you're going to regret is keeping your distance from me for so long," Barty replied, his heart quickening with anticipation.

Regulus licked his lips, his eyes flickering between Barty's eyes and lips. He reached behind him to lock the door to his office.

"I'll consider making an apology for the wait," he said, his tone going low.

A lopsided grin formed on Barty's face before he closed the distance between the two. Bugger to those casino games and their winnings. He got the real jackpot.


End file.
